


we should stick together (you’re my best friend, i’ll love you forever.)

by Naidriku



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Angst, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/M, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, gays under the mistletoe, lys sold his soul to arabella, the boys are sooo wiped for the ocs, the end is going to hurt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naidriku/pseuds/Naidriku
Summary: arabella was never too good at saying goodbye. this one seemed particularly painful.
Relationships: Candy/Castiel (My Candy Love), Candy/Lysander (My Candy Love), Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 1





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this will be a good tribute to phoebe :). very ara centric for this part. enjoy gays !

_« Allo? Oui, joyeux Noël maman- Excuse moi, j’ai pas eu le temps d’appeler avant. Y’a trente six plats à préparer ici, on fête avec des amis. Vous êtes où là en fait? Nan mais, géographiquement parlant... »_

Arabella s’affairait à plaquer le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille quand Nathaniel survint dans la cuisine, l’air perplexe, un message du style _« t’es con où quoi? »_ marqué dans son regard. En effet, d’un simple geste, le jeune homme saisit le téléphone et le mis en haut parleur, déposant le mobile sur le plan de travail, aux côtés de l’apprentie pâtissière d’un jour, qui le remercia d’un hochement de tête. Effectivement, elle se trouva stupide pendant un bête instant de s’être débattue à trouver un mode opératoire alors qu’elle pouvait simplement se mettre en haut parleur, mais il y avait toujours le risque que Phoebe ou Castiel débarque et raconte une de leurs conneries; auxquelles tout le monde était habitué, mais qui ne seraient probablement pas au goût de sa mère.

 _« A Melbourne? Super.. Et c’est sympa là bas? »_ ; elle marqua une pause, sûrement pour écouter les paroles de sa mère, en étendant la pâte à biscuits d’un geste rigoureux à l’aide d’un rouleau à patisserie improvisé. A vrai dire, elle n’en avait pas grand chose à faire, des voyages de sa mère et des extravagances de leur couple aux quatre coins du monde; elle s’en passait très bien depuis la nuit des temps, et continuerait à esquiver ces appels brefs et désintéressés durant bien des années. Mais bon. Autant faire mine de s’intéresser, au risque de se prendre un discours interminable sur la difficulté de leurs vies et ô combien ils se démènent pour lui offrir une telle vie.

 _« Ah, d’accord... »_ quand elle leva les yeux de son oeuvre gastronomique ( _« Mon dieu_ , pensa-t-elle, _j’aurais dû confier ça à Isaac... »_ ), Phoebe et Lysandre reposaient contre le bord du comptoir, l’air amusés. Elle sursauta presque de surprise, manquant de faire tomber une plaque de petits bonhommes de neige en biscuits sablés. Le parolier se faufila dans la cuisine afin de lui ouvrir la porte du four, puis se muni d’une autre grille de biscuits, les laissant reposer dans le four. _« Comment ça, « qu’est ce que c’est tout ce grabuge »?? On s’active ic- Tu veux que je te passe Isaac? Mais je sais pas ou il est, moi... »_ Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Nathaniel, qui plaqua ses mains contre sa joue pour mimer une sieste. _« Ah- Il dort, apparement. Bon écoute Maman, je vais te laisser- Mais non j’essaie pas de me débarrasser de toi!! Je suis occupée je te dis.. Lys, attention!! »_

 _« Ah oui, mince j’ai oublié de fermer le four avant de le mettre en route.. »_ , murmura le concerné, fermant immédiatement le four, avant de saisir u chiffon pour nettoyer le plan de travail couvert de farine, de sucre, de blanc d’œuf séché et d’autres substances cuisinières non identifiables. _« Bon, écoute maman, je dois te laisser ça. Oui oui, on en reparlera plus tard. Passe le bonjour à papa, ok? Joyeux No-»_

Un silence bref tomba tandis que la sonnerie de fin d’appel retentit. Arabella ferma les poings, apparemment prête à en écraser un sur le plan de travail, puis s’efforça à respirer, puis soupirer. _« Elle m’a raccroché au nez. Conna -_

 _\- T’énerves pas, crois moi, ça en vaut pas la peine. C’est ça, les darons chiants, hein. En parlant de darons chiants, le père d’Isaac devait pas venir? »_ Interrogea Cas, émergeant de la salle de bain, les cheveux dégoulinants d’eau le long d’un vieux t-shirt Queen qu’Arabella était certaine d’avoir vu sur Phoebe auparavant. 

_« - Mon dieu, me parle pas de malheur_ , soupira la jeune femme, démêlant vaguement sa queue de cheval à l’aide de ses doigts avant de repousser ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle tourna la tête pour vérifier l’heure; 13h02. Bon, ça va. _« On doit encore aller chercher le cadeau de Rosa, passer par l’appart d’Ambre, puis aller chercher Armi -»_

 _« Me déposer à la gare, aussi. »_ Constata simplement Phoebe, attisant tous les regards interloqués de ses colocataires, ayant tous l’air perdus. _« Bah oui, j’me casse moi. C’est pas que j’vous aime pas, mais bon... »_ , plaisanta-t-il, accompagnant ses propos d’un petit rire serré. Arabella discerna une certaine tristesse dedans, mais en note de fond, comme ci ils avaient tout raté, voir même rien compris.

 _« Bon, j’suis sympa, j’vous laisse les meubles. Cas pourra pioncer dans ma piaule autant qu’il voudra, au moins. En plus, je vais pas vous reprendre notre tabouret de la dèche, quand même... Y’a des trucs nécessaires à votre survie, quoi. »_ , affirma-t-il en jetant un regard envers le dit tabouret, réparé désespérément à coups de scotchs et de bouts de bois chippés dans l’atelier d’ébénistes au coin de la rue. Foutu tabouret maudit. Archi bancal, le siège que tout le monde voulait éviter. Au moins, il poussait tout le monde à venir quand le dinner était déclaré prêt. Personne voulait se taper le tabouret de la dèche, croyez moi.

 _« Attends mais... Tu déconnes là? »_ L’italienne rit nerveusement, se débarrassant de ses gants de cuisine et les laissant reposer sur le crochet à leur efficient, tentant de chasser ces mots de son esprit en rangeant le reste du désordre étalé dans la cuisine, tandis que le reste des habitants se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, laissant planner un silence de mort.

 _« Nan. Ca me fait un peu chier de vous laisser, mais j’ai un job de ouf qui m’attend en Grèce. Je serais vraiment con de pas y aller, puis j’ai un pote qui peut m’héberger. Le style d’opportunité que t’as qu’une seule fois dans ta vie, quoi. »_ , expliqua le rouquin, qui semblait s’affairer à s’asseoir sur le canapé, dévisageant ses amis les uns après les autres. D’un air nonchalant, il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux vifs tombant sur ses épaules. _« Je voulais pas vous le dire avant, histoire de pas niquer les festivités et tout. Puis Ara à toujours la pression à Noel avec toutes les preparations, donc voila. Mais j’allais pas non plus me casser à l’autre bout du monde sans dire au revoir. J’suis un enfoiré, mais faut pas déconner non plus... »_

 _« Mais qu’est ce que tu nous racontes toi- J’ai acheté du pain pour ce midi, quelqu’un à faim? »_ Isaac proposa d’ un air détaché en entrant dans l’appartement, couvert de flocons de neige et de miette de baguette fraîche. 

_« Il était pas en train de dormir lui? »_ Phoebe ria, jetant un air perplexe à Nathaniel, qui semblait encore plus perdu que lui.

_« Bah.. Si? »_

_« Est ce que c’est vraiment notre problème numéro un là?? »_ Arabella rétorqua, les sourcils froncés en guise de signe de frustration tandis qu’elle fermait la porte derrière Isaac. _« Puis donc tu fais tes bagages et tout sans rien déclarer à personne, et tu te casses comme un voleur? Comme ci genre, on en avait rien à foutre?? T’aurais pu prévenir au moins, putain! »_ poursuivi-t-elle, la voix vaguement tremblante, semblant prête à briser à n’importe quel syllabe. 

_« J’en ai parlé! Mais juste à Cas. J’allais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans avis externe, quand même... Bon après c’est Cas mais bon, on fait avec les moyens du bord. »_ Le concerné lui adressa un doigt d’honneur ironique, semblant tenter d’attacher ses cheveux écarlates à l’aide de sa main gauche.

Arabella croisa le regard d’Isaac, et leur monde sembla s’écrouler. Bien qu’elle ne connaissait pas Phoebe depuis aussi longtemps qu’elle connaissait Isaac, ils avaient mûri avec, échangé des moments inoubliables, partagé un toit, des couverts et tellement d’amour. Elle sentit une partie d’elle se décomposer, et découvrit une même déchirure dans les yeux du brun, qui ne fit que renforcer la douleur qui étreignait son cœur. Comme une sorte de poisson en dehors de son aquarium, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche à demi-ouverte, elle planta son regard dans celui de Phoebe pendant quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête. _« Lys, appelle Rosa et annule pour ce soir, s’il te plaît. Je vais passer les autres coups de fils, mais vaut mieux qu’elle l’entende de t-»_

_« Nan nan! Justement, c’est pour ça que je voulais pas vous le dire avant, sinon vous allez devoir tout réorganiser, ça va être le bordel, puis ça va être une sorte d’adieu niais déchirant et tout- Nan, écouter, on va passer une bonne soirée entre potes et tout, comme prévu, puis on ira à l’aéroport, et voilà! Sérieux, j’ai pas envie qu’on en fasse tout un plat. Enfin bref, on doit aller chercher le cadeau de Rosa, c’est ça? Et c’est quoi, au juste? »_

_« Un roquet! »_ geint Castiel, qui s’écrasa aux côtés du futur déménageur, faisant défiler les tweets sur l’écran de son smartphone. _« Un pomeranian! Nan mais sérieux... Autant se traîner une boule de laine au cul quoi.. »_

Le rouquin éclata de rire, et silencieusement, Arabella s’immisça en dehors de la pièce, en direction de sa chambre. Elle fût bien vite accompagnée d’Isaac, qui prit le soin de fermer derrière lui, et de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit, échangeant un regard triste avec la jeune femme.

 _« Écoute, fallait s’y attendre.. On le connaît, tu sais. C’est ce qu’il y a de mieux, pour lui. Du mouvement, du changement. Il tenait même pas en place dans une salle de classe, quand on l’a rencontré. Il tire les bons rennes. »_ , énonça Isaac, essayant de s’auto remonter le moral du mieux qu’il puisse, un bras reposé sur l’épaule de la brune. 

_« Oui bon, ça l’empêchait pas de prévenir.. On vit avec depuis trois ans, bordel ! Et il pense quoi, qu’on va s’habituer comme ça, en claquant les doigts?? Il croit qu’on s’en fout de lui, ou quoi? »_

_« Tu le connais, il essaie juste de rendre ça plus facile pour tout le monde.. Ca me fait mal, aussi. Mais têtu comme il est, puis il est ambitieux! C’est... On doit réussir à respecter son choix, c’est tout. Puis tout ce qu’on veut, c’est qu’il aille bien. Peu importe par quels moyens. »_ Isaac développa, les yeux brillants. Arabella, elle, s’affairait à repousser ses larmes, les niant, le visage couvert d’autant de tristesse que de rancoeur. Elle n’apporta pas de grande attention aux coups fermes mais discrets résonnant sur la porte, mais leva les yeux en apercevant la svelte silhouette de Lysandre franchissant le seuil, s’abaissant légèrement pour ne pas se cogner contre le cadre de cette dernière. Simultanément, Isaac hocha du chef envers visiblement personne, puis se retira de la pièce, non sans porter un tapotement affectueux à l’épaule de la jeune femme.

Tant bien que mal, Arabella essuya d’un geste de la main la malheureuse quantité d’eye liner qui semblait décorer de jolis yeux noisette, reniflant doucement en riant nerveusement. _« Bon, désolée, je suis pas sous mon meilleur angle là... T’aurais pas un mouchoir? »_. Sa demande fut honorée, et elle se sentit presque coupable de céder à sa tristesse, chose rare. Effectivement, elle avait un contrôle de ses sentiments assez élevé, et il était rare qu’elle craque; mais il était également rare qu’elle perde quelqu’un, et elle n’était rien sans chacun de ceux qu’elle aimait.

 _« Viens la. Ne t’inquiète pas, personne n’est là pour te juger. On vous comprend, d’accord? »_ Lysandre affirma tandis qu’Ara se mouchait bruyamment, abandonnant le peu d’élégance qu’il lui restait. _« Moi et Nathaniel.. Castiel en souffre, lui aussi. Il n’est pas du genre à en parler, mais je le vois sur son visage. Il est impossible de rester neutre face à ce genre d’événement; Phoebe ne peux pas vous en vouloir, et vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir. C’est déchirant, effectivement, mais de meilleurs jours l’attendent, proche de ce qu’il aime faire, ce qui le passionne, ce qui l’épanouit. Et puis, avec toutes ces technologies, ce n’est pas un adieu, pas vrai? »_

Arabella gloussa doucement, son à moitié noyé de larmes. _« On dirait que t’as soixante ans, là... Facetime n’est pas sorcier, tu sais? »_. L’homme ria à son tour, passant un bras autour de la taille de la musicienne pour l’attirer contre lui. Elle se nicha contre son épaule, fixant son regard dans le vide, pensant au trou néant, impossible à combler, que leur colocataire allait laisser derrière lui. « Tu as raison, mais bon.. J’oublie toujours ou j’ai laissé mon téléphone, donc bon.. » « On devrait vraiment activer la géolocalisation dessus, tu sais? » « Quand on le retrouvera, on le fera, promis. »

La brune rigola.   
D’ici là, ils auraient tous les deux oublié.

—————————

 _« Putain, le pain d’ici va me manquer. La bouffe grecque c’est archi bon, mais ils font pas de baguette quoi. »_ Phoebe geignit en croquant à pleines dents dans un sandwich à l’avocat et épices que Nathaniel guettait d’un air dégouté, lui même dévorant un bout de brioche de Noel couverte de beurre fermier, grignotant quelques quartiers de clémentine sur le côté. 

_« J’espère que l’avocat c’est illégal la bas. Je sais pas comment vous faites pour ingurgiter ce truc -»_ Réciproqua le blond, calmement installé sur le canapé, mangeant au dessus d’une assiette positionnée devant son ordinateur portable.

 _« Ingurgiter.. »_ Castiel leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une bonne gorgée d’un café noir, puis de repositionner ses doigts sur le manche de sa guitare. _« Ca fait combien de points au Scrabble, ça? »_

 _« 12, je pense. »_ Lys affirma d’un air détaché, avançant un de ses pions sur une case libre. _« Échecs. »_

 _« Non, c’est 11. »_ Ajouta Arabella, sourire amusé aux lèvres tandis qu’elle domina un des cavaliers de son adversaire. _« Je te conseille de roquer. Du thé? »_

*« Mais attends- Comment tu fais? J’arrive pas à foutre mon doigt la bas! »* Râla Phoebe, cigarette au bec, se débattant avec sa basse pour atteindre son accord à temps. « Bah écoute, j’ai pas des mains de Minimoys, moi.. » Plaisanta le guitariste à ses côtés, saisissant ses doigts pour les replacer convenablement.

 _« Passe moi un bout, s’teu plaît, j’ai cramé ma tartine.. »_ Ronchonna Isaac, l’air déçu en admirant le bout de pain brûlé trônant au milieu d’une assiette semi propre. Nathaniel lui passa une moitié généreuse de son bout de brioche, puis l’invita à le rejoindre d’un geste du menton. _« Tu penses que c’est une intro intéressante, ça? Je devrais changer le nom de la rue, mais bon, je trouve pas un nom archi intéressant... »« Au pire, self-insert ton nom de famille, ça passera ni vu ni connu. »_ répondit Isaac, avant de s’écrouler aux côtés de l’écrivain, regardant les lettres défiler le long de son logiciel d’écriture.

D’un grand geste, Arabella tapa du poing sur la pauvre table, puis se redressa d’un bond, les yeux étincelants de satisfaction. _« Échecs et mat!! »_ , s’écria-t-elle, bras tendus contre le tissu de la vieille nappe, dangereusement penchée vers son adversaire. Soupirant gentiment, le littéraire attrapa une cigarette du paquet glissé dans la poche de sa chemise, la tendant vers la gagnante. _« Tu sais que ce genre de connerie contribue à notre addiction, pas vrai? » « M’en fous, ça me fait économiser de la thune. »_ , murmurant elle, cigarette déjà tachée de rouge à lèvres bordeaux lorsqu’elle se débattit avec son briquet.

Ainsi, au moment exact où la flamme lécha l’extrémité du bout de tabac, la sonnette de l’appartement retentit, surprenant l’ensemble de ses occupants. Surpris, ils levèrent tous le nez vers l’entrée, avant d’échanger un regard horrifié. _« Oh merde. Raphaël. »_


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god, we should really get our licenses, ara thought.

Et ainsi, en trois petites syllabes, l’ensemble du groupe s’agita de tous les côtés. La vaisselle vola vers la cuisine dont on prit le soin de fermer la porte, les fenêtres s’ouvrèrent et le tabac s’éteignit, s’agglutinant au fond d’un petit cendrier en argile reposant sur le bord du balcon. Arabella jura en écrasant la flamme, tandis que Lysandre lui adressa un rictus moqueur, satisfait de sa perte. Elle lui tira la langue comme une enfant en boutonnant son chemisier jusqu’au cou, puis courut vers la porte, sautant dans ses bottes pour avoir l’air présentable, jeta un dernier regard derrière elle avant de déverrouiller la serrure.

L’homme qui lui fit face, était, comme à son habitude, d’une élégance et d’un soin immaculé; rasé minutieusement, habillé de haute couture sur mesure qui valaient probablement plus que chacun de ses reins, et dénué d’une ride malgrès son âge (qu’Arabella ne savait même pas distinguer, d’ailleurs). Il empestait l’argent, l’aisance, le cologne et les femmes; il n’était évidemment pas dans son milieu naturel, au milieu de ces jeunes gens dysfonctionnels, artistiques, indépendants et responsables qu’à moitié, et elle pouvait déjà le lire sur son visage.

 _« Bonjour, Raphael! On ne vous attendez pas si tôt- Entrez, je vous en prie. Excusez nous pour le désordre, vous savez, les préparatifs de Noël etcétéra.. »_ se justifia-t-elle en se frayant un chemin dans la pièce à vivre, débarrassée à la va vite et à peine acceptable, avec ses miettes partout et ses paquets de cigarettes mal dissimulés. Castiel semblait tenter de se fondre dans le mur le plus proche; recroquevillé dans le coin du canapé, Phoebe avait laissé une bonne trentaine de centimètres entre eux, tout comme Nathaniel, qui semblait avoir bondi de sa place aux côtés d’Isaac pour se réfugier sur la petite table collée à la cuisine.

 _« Ah, bonjour papa. »_ Isaac salua en se redressant tel un mannequin haute couture, port d’épaules parfait et menton bien redressé. Le jeune homme engagea une conversation sans grande importance, histoire de faire taire le silence pesant reignant dans la pièce; Arabella l’interrompu craintivement afin de proposer du thé, que l’homme accepta chaleureusement. Isaac l’invita à s’installer à table après qu’il eut serré la main de tous les hommes désertant l’appartement; et cela en faisait, des poignées de mains. Elle s’attendit presque à ce qu’il aille se laver les mains juste après cette tournée, avec ses airs dégoûtés par le désordre résidant et la manière dont il saisissait les objets l’environnant, comme si la poussière allait lui ronger la peau.

Raphaël n’avait jamais vraiment bien apprécié les connaissances de son fils; à l’exception d’Arabella, qu’il connaissait depuis les années collège d’Isaac, et Nathaniel, dont il appréciait la nature calme et confiante. Les deux hommes pouvaient d’ailleurs s’asseoir et discuter littérature durant des heures; l’écrivain était en fait le seul qui appréciait plus ou moins le chef de la luxurieuse maison Masson. Les raisons pour lesquelles il ne savait supporter ni Castiel, ni Phoebe étaient assez évidentes (malheureusement, certains opposés ne s’attirent pas), mais celle pour laquelle il s’entendait mal avec Lysandre restait mystérieuse pour tous. Isaac avait une fois mentionné le fait que son père le pensait narcissique, prétentieux, et Arabella avait ri de l’ironie du sort. Il était vrai que bien du monde confondait la discrétion de Lysandre pour du dédain hautain, après tout.

 _« Merci beaucoup. »_ Murmura Raphael en acceptant la tasse d’Earl Grey que lui offrait Ara, avant de toiser le salon du regard, ses yeux se posant sur la petite gamelle de croquettes trônant a côté de la porte d’entrée, sur le seuil extérieur de la porte. _« Vous avez acheté un animal? »_

 _« Ah, non- Il y a un chat qui rôde dans les couloirs, quelques fois; Nathaniel et Isaac le nourrissent quand il passe par chez nous. »_ expliqua-t-elle, regrettant instantanément en remarquant l’épaisse couche de rougeur couvrant les joues du brun.

 _« Isaac, combien de fois t’ai-je dis de ne jamais toucher les animaux de rue! Ils peuvent promener n’importe quelle sorte de sale bactérie, et tu vas en plus les nourrir pour qu’ils viennent contaminer votre appartement?? »_ , s’écria l’homme sur un ton bien plus élevé que ce dont elle s’attendait, la faisant légèrement sursauter tandis qu’elle touillait nerveusement sa tasse de thé noir. Nathaniel observait la scène d’un œil dur; elle n’avait pas manqué la manière dont son corps avait tressailli de recul à cette hausse d’autorité. Isaac haussa les épaules d’un air honteux et tenta aussi bien que mal de changer le sujet; chose que Lysandre sembla prendre en main, ce qui n’était, pourtant, pas spécialement dans ses cordes.

 _« Mon frère m’a dit qu’il avait acheté certains de ses modèles? C’est très noble, de votre part, d’encourager de plus petits artistes dans un domaine si... Élitiste. »_ Il sembla presque cracher le mot en dehors de sa bouche, tel une sorte de venin, et Arabella dut se pincer la cuisse pour ne pas rire, parce que mon dieu, ce que c’était faux, comme compliment.

 _« Ton frère.. Attends, donne moi une minute.. »_ L’homme sembla réfléchir, tandis que le musicien haussa un sourcil confus, avant que Rafael ne sorte de sa transe, claquant des doigts en réalisation. _« Ah. Oui. Ainsworth, c’est ça? Oui, c’est vrai que vous vous ressemblez.. En quelques sortes. C’est un homme très talentueux; je trouve simplement qu’il manque d’ambition, parfois. C’est dommage, il a l’expérience requise pour faire de grandes choses. »_

_« Il est marié, et à une petite fille, après tout. », trancha Lys. « Il serait incapable de laisser sa famille derrière pour poursuivre quelques rêves de grandeur. »_

L’appartement tomba en silence de mort. Tout le monde échangea de grands yeux ronds, comme un groupe de poissons abasourdis, ayant du mal à en croire leurs oreilles. Arabella échangea un regard paniqué avec Isaac et Castiel, nichés dans leurs coins. Personne n’était sans savoir que Rafael avait constamment délaissé ses enfants pour s’enrichir; une absence dont, comme Arabella avec ses propres paternels, Isaac avait souffert ( bien que, bien évidemment, ce soit un sujet que tout le monde évitait et comptait éviter depuis des années. Personne n’osait confronter Rafael sur son comportement, et encore moins Isaac, son propre fils). La brune savait que Leigh était tout pour son colocataire, mais le tact du jeune homme semblait avoir disparu.

Suite à quelques minutes où l’on pouvait entendre les mouches voler, Rafael se racla la gorge et se leva de sa chaise, enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou et tendant la main vers l’italienne. _« Merci beaucoup pour le thé, Arabella, mais le devoir m’appelle. » « Je vais vous raccompa -»_ répliqua-t-elle, mais le designer secoua le menton en négation, avant de donner une petite tape sur l’épaule de son fils et de se diriger vers la porte d’entrée. _« Ca ira, ne t’inquiète pas. Passez un joyeux Noel, vous tous. »_

Il était parti aussi vite qu’il était arrivé.

Arabella porta un regard accusateur sur le poète, qui observait le reste de ses amis d’un air innocent en débarrassant la table. Elle appréhendait la fureur d’Isaac, mais à son grand soulagement, uniquement un petit sourire accompagné d’un grand éclat de rire résonna. Lysandre sourit en coin à son tour.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l’air amusé.

Celui la, je vous jure...

* * *

_« Mais déjà, pourquoi elle va adopter un chien?? Elle à pas déjà un gosse? »_ Castiel ironisa en entrant dans la voiture, tandis que Phoebe leva les yeux au ciel en lui décochant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

 _« C’est pas illégal d’avoir les deux, t’sais. Mais toi, laisse tomber, essaie déjà de t’occuper d’une nana à la fois, ce sera déjà ça.. »_ , rétorqua le rouquin avec une grimace malicieuse. Arabella balança sa sacoche a ses pieds en s’installant sur le siège passager, soupirant d’aisance avant de vérifier l’heure. 14 heures. Tout roulait à peu près comme sur des roulettes, si l’on ne prenait pas en compte le nombre d’événements qui avait déjà bouleversé ce qui était sensé être une sympathique veille de noël. Lysandre était déjà en train de manœuvrer en dehors de la place de parking, mine vaguement concentrée. Il était probablement l’unique bon conducteur du troupeau; Arabella paniquait à chaque rond point, Castiel n’avait qu’un permis moto, Isaac n’avait pas de permis du tout, et Phoebe avait déjà écrasé son véhicule contre un arbre le soir de ses 18 ans. Plus personne ne lui faisait confiance depuis.

Les sorties de groupe étaient toujours organisées de la sorte; Nathaniel et Isaac de leur côté, avec leur calme et leur complicité; puis Castiel et Phoebe qui avaient littéralement besoin d’être surveillés. Leurs sorties nocturnes finissaient souvent en amende ou en garde à vue pour bagarres, dégradation de biens publics ou d’autres conneries de ce genre; alors, Arabella et Lysandre avait décidé de les babysitter quand c’était possible, dirait-on. De toute manière, ça aurait été une très mauvais idée d’envoyer Castiel chercher un chien de moins de dix kilos.

 _« Bon, vu que c’est ma dernière journée.. »_ murmura Phoebe en connectant son téléphone a l’engin, sans attendre la permission des autres passagers qui, secrètement, savaient apprécier certaines des chansons présentes dans sa playlist. Lys, notamment, partageait des goûts très proches de ceux du rouquin, au contraire d’Arabella et de Castiel, qui eux préféraient un peu plus de dynamisme et de folie dans leurs playlists. Le chauffeur augmenta le volume d’un geste nonchalant en prenant la direction de l’éleveur où résidait le futur membre de la famille Ainsworth, dont le nom demeurait inconnu pour le moment. Arabella se permit de passer quelques chansons jusqu’à en trouver une qui semblait seoir à son goût, avant de farfouiller dans le petit sac à bandoulière qu’elle emportait partout, à la recherche d’un rouge à lèvres socialement acceptable.

 _«C’est loin, son truc? »_ , marmonna Castiel, visiblement bien plus intéressé par la partie d’Among Us engagée sur son téléphone tandis que Phoebe laissait son regard trainer en dehors de la fenêtre, récitant silencieusement les paroles de la mélodie ronronnant dans la voiture, telle une prière. Lysandre reconnut _Cigarettes after Sex_ en une fraction de seconde et sourit silencieusement quand Ara se hâta pour augmenter le volume à nouveau, le regard fixé sur le petit miroir rabaissé, lèvres mordues d’un rouge cardinal légèrement terne, sali.

_« Nous en avons pour une quarantaine de minutes de route; c’est en campagne, il me semble. Elle voulait éviter les animaleries. »_

_« Et elle à bien raison; quand tu vois la différence entre les chiens de chenil et les chiens d’élevage, leur comportement est toujours plus sympa quand ils ont été élevés avec amour, quoi. »_ affirma le futur voyageur, tandis que le véhicule prenait un dos d’âne et la brune insulta la Terre entière, un trait de rouge à lèvres travers la moitié de sa joue. _« Roh, merde... Quelqu’un à un mouchoir? »_

 _« Ouais, tiens. Tu verras, on s’habitue aux conneries de maquillage sur la route. La manager laisse toujours trainer jusqu’à la dernière minute, et avant meme que tu le saches, tu te retrouves à faire je sais pas quel sorte de liner au crayon sur un chantier en boue dégueulasse ou je sais pas quoi.. »_ râla Castiel en tendant un mouchoir en papier à la jeune femme qui l’accepta chaleureusement.

 _« Bouhh, excuse nous, la « rockstar » or whatever that is... »_ Phoebe ricana en mimant ses guillemets, fouillant désormais dans une boîte de chewing gums à la réglisse vide. _« T’sais quoi Lys? Tu devrais rayer la réglisse de ta vie. Ca pourrait, je pense, régler plus du tiers de tes problèmes. »_ Les passagers rièrent, et le conducteur esquissa un sourire amusé, jetant un coup d’œil à son interlocuteur dans le rétroviseur tout en gardant son attention posément concentrée sur la route. _« Non mais sérieux, c’est vraiment dégueulasse, comme truc. Et quand je me dis qu’il y en à qui le fume! Genre en électronique! Mon dieu, quelle horreur. »_

_« Non, franchement, il à raison, Lys... C’est vraiment immonde, la réglisse. No offense mais bon.. Pourquoi pas à la menthe ou, je sais pas quoi, la fraise? »_

_« La menthe, ça ne fonctionne que dans l’alcool. Non mais je ne plaisante pas! On dirait qu’on mâche un glaçon sinon.. »_ grimaça le parolier avant d’embarquer sur, effectivement une route campagnarde solitaire entourée d’herbe, de vaches, de neige à moitié fondue et de tout pleins de choses que quelques Parisiens voyaient, effectivement, que très rarement. _« Puis la fraise, ça fait un peu dentifrice, je trouve. Le genre qu’on utilisait quand on était enfants.. »_

_« J’aime bien moi, le dentifrice à la fraise. C’était mieux quand on était gosses. Eh beh, c’est plutôt paumé ici. La meuf elle va avoir un champ de mini chihuahuas ou je sais pas trop quoi, on va voir extrêmement flou. »_

_« Tu prenais du dentifrice à la fraise quand t’étais gamin?? »_ Répéta le roux, une étincelle taquine dansant dans ses yeux malicieux.

 _« C’est pas parce que j’porte un perfecto que j’aime pas le dentifrice à la fraise, tu sais.. »_ Cas répondit en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que la voiture dégringolait le long d’une pente sur une route truffée de trous et de flaques de boue. Arabella sentit son cœur louper quelques bonds tandis que la voiture dérapa nerveusement avant de se stabiliser, sa main agrippant la poignée au dessus de la vitre.

 _« Woops, pardon. Ils n’ont pas dégivré ici, apparemment. »_ Commenta Lysandre en changeant de vitesse, l’air à la fois rassurant et stoïque. _« C’est charmant, comme coin, tout de même. Ca ressemble à chez mes parents. Enfin. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. »_ Un fin voile sombre coupa l’enthousiasme brillant dans ses yeux et Arabella se contenta se serrer doucement sa main posée sur le levier de vitesses, ainsi que de lui adresser un petit sourire encourageant.

Cela sembla lui suffire.

* * *

_« J’arrive à peine à respirer.. »_ chuchota Isaac en se cramponnant au brun du blond à ses côtés, qui semblait dominer la foule du haut de son mètre soixante dix sept. Tandis que Nathaniel parvenait à obtenir un joli panorama sur l’ensemble des passagers à bord du wagon, le peintre était loin d’apprécier les coups de coudes, les écrasements d’orteils, les odeurs de transpiration, d’alcool et toutes les jolies joies du métro parisien. A l’inverse de son habitude, il avait été terriblement malchanceux aujourd’hui; bien évidement, la veille de Noël , tout le monde s’agitait, se pressait, ce qui résultait en un traffic bondé. Le métro avait semblé une option plus rapide et directe dans leur planification, mais au final, il aurait bien préféré passer une heure dans le bus à pouvoir s’oxygéner correctement.

 _« On y est presque, il reste trois arrêts. Puis normalement, ils sortent tous au même endroit.. »_ Constata Nath, cramponné à une des poignées suspendues en plastique, un rictus agacé exprimant son méconfort tandis que l’engin freinait. Il sentait l’entièreté de la silhouette d’Isaac nichée contre la sienne, et même si il tentait de le protéger de toutes les secousses du mieux possible, les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient s’empêcher d’être balancés au rythme de l’appareil. C’était, bien évidemment, sans même compter les chuchotements et les regards de travers adressés à leur égard, remplis de haine, de jugement, de dégoût et plein d’autres émotions qui donnaient une curieuse envie à l’écrivain de balancer son poing dans le premier mur qui se présentait à lui. _Quoi_ , se dit-il, _vous n’avez jamais vu deux hommes ensembles?_

Quand il adressa un nouveau regard envers son ami, sa gorge se tordit, un mauvais pressentiment l’envahissant très rapidement. Isaac avait pali d’au moins trois teintes de peau; il tremblait, les yeux écarquillés et presque luisants, tentant de tout voir en même temps, de respirer longuement, profondément, et Nath les approcha immédiatement de la porte de sortie, attendant impatiemment l’ouverture de cette dernière.

Nathaniel connaissait Isaac depuis bien des années, et probablement mieux que n’importe qui. Il l’avait probablement vu dans tous les états possibles et imaginables, et connaissait ses réactions comme le fond de sa poche. L’étudiant en art plastiques avait grandi avec les séances de psy et la sophrologie; et l’écrivain savait désormais très bien identifier et résoudre une crise d’anxiété en une vitesse éclair. Il aurait dû s’y attendre, avec tout ce monde et tout ce bruit; ce serait assez pour étouffer n’importe quel passager. 

_« Pardon- Pardon, excusez moi. excusez moi -»_ pria-t-il aux inconnus qui bloquaient la route, avant de les guider sur terre ferme, et de saisir les mains du jeune homme dans ses doigts couverts de vieilles mitaines à moitié rongée par le chat. Il grimpa les marches vers l’air frais en quelques secondes, puis l’invita à respirer calmement, pressant gentiment ses mains pour stabiliser, puis effacer leur tremblement. _« On prendra le bus, au retour, d’accord? Aller, viens, on va faire un tour au Furet. C’est pas vraiment Noel si on achète pas une Pop ou deux quoi... »_ taquina le blond en enroulant un bras autour des épaules frêles d’Isaac, qui ria douloureusement, se calmant lentement, mais sûrement. Nathaniel était conscient de son impuissance, mais ce n’était pas son combat, Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était le soutenir, l’écouter, le divertir.

Et cela semblait lui suffire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO TRUE ARALYS DARONS


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doggies and new found problems . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked « Ethans » for Ambre and Nathaniel’s family name as I couldn’t remember if he had a canon one. Enjoy bestiesss

  


_« Et donc, il lui reste un vaccin à faire, c’est bien cela?_

_  
_

_-Exactement jeune homme. La prescription est déjà incluse dans le dossier, donc t’en fais pas pour ça. Quel nom vous allez lui donner?_

_  
_

_-Hmm... »_ Lysandre se tourna vers Arabella, le petit chiot débordant de bonne humeur dans ses bras, confortablement installé contre le torse du parolier. La brune haussa les épaules, ne se souvenant d’une quelconque mention de nom pour la bestiole de la part de Rosalia. A l’autre bout de la pièce, Castiel et Phoebe, envahis par une marée de chiots friands d’affection et de lancer de balles pour chien colorées, s’étaient assis contre le mur, souriant et caressant les fourrures polychromes des fidèles compagnons de l’Homme. Le guitariste portait l’odeur de son propre beauceron, Desmond, ce qui attirait probablement l’attention de tous les canidés du coin. Et ça en faisait beaucoup. Pas moins d’une quinzaine de chiens et de chiots se traînaient les pattes dans la maison incroyablement propre et bien maintenue de l’éleveuse, une femme d’une soixante d’année chaleureuse avec un fort accent nordiste nommée Sophie. 

  


_« On ne sait pas encore, à vrai dire. »_ Répondit Ara en chipant délicatement l’animal des bras de Lys, s’émerveillant en se noyant dans les grands yeux bruns de la petite bête qui semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Elle lui planta un baiser entre les deux oreilles, puis reporta son attention sur la maîtresse des lieux, qui paraissait intriguée. _« Oh- Ce n’est pas notre chien! On vient le chercher pour la sœur de mon ami, ici. »_ , développa la jeune femme avec un sourire poli. 

  


_« Oh, je pensais qu’il était pour vous! Ah, ce doit être pour la jeune femme qui était venue le voir il y a quelques mois, pas vrai? Celle qui vous ressemblait, avec les cheveux blancs et les habits fin... Un bout de jeune femme, quoi. »_ Les deux amis rirent aux éclats, rempli de complicité, l’air sur la même longueur d’onde. _« Effectivement. Rosalya est, uhm.. Disons que c’est de famille. »_

  


_« Mais oui t’es trop mimi.. Mais oui! »_ S’exclamait le roux dans le coin de la pièce, les mains emmêlées dans la fourrure immaculée d’un petit chien aux museau tel un bouton de rose, tandis qu’il lui tendait une vieille marionette à moitié rongée par Dieu ne sait quelle bête. La vue en était presque absurde, et Castiel paraissait avoir délaissé son usuel sarcasme pour se laisser attendrir par la scène. Une lueur indéfrichable traversa son regard, et Lys cru percevoir une once de tristesse envahir le visage de son meilleur ami durant une vague seconde. 

  


_« Et vous Mademoiselle, pas spécialement besoin de compagnie? »_ Plaisanta Sophie en leur tendant deux petites tasses de café bouillant dans des verres en carton, tandis qu’Arabella laissait le nouveau membre des Ainsworth gambader dans le salon et rejoindre Castiel. La femme les invita à s’asseoir sur un petit canapé aux coins grignotés et griffés, une offre qu’ils acceptèrent généreusement après avoir ôté manteaux et écharpes. Tandis que la jeune styliste sirota le petit verre longuement, Lys l’avala d’une grande gorgée, probablement pour se réveiller après le coup de fatigue post-trajet. 

  


_« Mon Dieu, non merci. Bien que j’adore les chiens de tout mon cœur, j’ai déjà assez d’individus à gérer chez nous. »_ Affirma-t-elle avec un petit rire, jetant un regard vers le duo aux cheveux flamboyants à quelques mètres. _« Malgré tout, il est toujours bon d’avoir pas mal de compagnie, surtout en période de fêtes. J’espère que l’on ne vous dérange pas, sur une veillle de Noël comme ça.._

_  
_

_-Oh, ne t’inquiète pas la dessus. Je ne fête que demain, de toute manière. Messe de minuit, et au lit. »_ Affirma joyeusement la femme, le regard vague flottant dans la pièce. _« Profitez bien, vous, vous êtes jeunes, faut profiter. Je l’ai pas déjà vu quelque part, le jeune homme, la bas? »_

  


Elle désigna discrétement Castiel, et Lysandre lui répondit gentillement, l’expression rieuse. _« Il est possible, oui. Il fait partie d’un groupe de rock qui commence à prendre un peu d’ampleur, petit à petit.._

_  
_

_-Ah, voila! Tout s’explique, Crowstorm, non? Ma fille m’en parle, de temps à autres. Ça me rappelle tous ces groupes, à mon époque.. Mon Dieu, Queen, The Police, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi.._

_  
_

_\- L ‘âge d’or du rock, »_ affirma Lysandre, mine intéressée, avant de poursuivre le dialogue, tandis qu’Arabella se permit de vaquer à ses pensées. Le feu de cheminée faisant face au canapé lui réchauffait les mains et les mollets, couverts d’un simple collant en nylon, et elle se promis d’apprendre le crochet et de se créer une panoplie de guêtres chaudes et confortables. Elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser la vitesse à laquelle l’année était passée; pleine de souvenirs marquants, bourrée d’amour, d’amitié et d’expériences plus improbables les unes que les autres, entre son job à la boutique de vinyles, leurs vacances improvisées en Angleterre et leurs entrées à l’université. Elle avait passée une année inoubliable; une année seule, oui, parsemée de coups d’un soir vite oubliés et de rencontres suspectes dans des bars encore plus suspects, mais une année concentrée sur elle même, ce dont elle avait besoin, après de nombreuses complications au lycée. 

  


Après, il y avait Lysandre. 

  


Bon.

  


Elle s’occuperait de ça l’année prochaine.

  


_« Merci beaucoup du chaleureux accueil, en tout cas, vos animaux sont vraiment adorables. Il faudrait mieux qu’on se mette en route si l’on ne veut pas rentrer trop tard pour se préparer, et cætera.. Pas vrai, Ara? »_ Un silence lui répondit, et la jeune femme rompit son cours de réflexions uniquement quelques secondes plus tard, hochant du chef. _« Ouais, t’as raison. En tout cas, merci beaucoup encore une fois, et passez de merveilleuses fêtes! »_

  


_« Mais je vous en prie, les p’tits jeunes. Passez de bonnes fêtes aussi, puis si il vous faut un nouveau compagnon, vous savez où appeler, désormais! »_ Affirma la femme avec enthousiasme en rangeant leurs tasses vides dans son lave vaisselle. 

  


Lys acquiesça en synchronisation avec la brune, tandis qu’elle enveloppait un bras autour de celui de jeune homme qui les guidait dehors, Phoebe et Castiel aux talons, toujours envahis par des armées de chiots tandis que le guitariste semblait tenter de tenir maladroitement le nouveau meilleur ami de Rosalya. _« Sans aucun doute, on garde précieusement votre numéro, c’est promis. Et on vous enverra des photos! »_

  


———————————————————————

  


_« Bon. On en a jamais assez, de toute manière... »_

  


Isaac soupira en fermant la lourde porte de la FNAC derrière lui, un sac rempli de cadeaux a bras. Après avoir travaillé dur pendant la première partie de leur année, ils leurs restaient probablement à tous de quoi s’offrir un peu plus qu’à l’habitude. Puis quand on aimait, on en comptait pas ... Nathaniel, un lourd globe vintage à la main, pressa le pas tandis que la neige s’entassait à nouveau sur leurs chevelures en pagaille, un sourire aux lèvres. _« C’est Noël, puis on à passé une superbe année, autant finir ça en beauté, hein? »_

  


_« Complètement, »_ lui accorda Isaac, jonglant avec ses sacs pour se munir de son téléphone et retrouver l’adresse de l’appartement de l’ancien compagnon de sa meilleure amie, niché quelque part dans sa messagerie. L’écrivain, lui, les guidait doucement vers un Starbucks au coin de la rue, feignant ne pas remarquer la bande de jeunes occupée à se défoncer dans un petit cul de sac sur leur gauche. Fixant son regard miel sur le trottoir, droit devant lui, le blond se pencha vers Isaac pour examiner l’écran, activant ses méninges pour retrouver son sens de l’orientation. _« Alors, si je me trompe pas, c’est pas super loin d’ici.. Suffit de tourner à gauche au rond point et d’aller tout droit jusqu’à l’intersection, puis tourner à droite, puis c’est là. » « Pas con, pas con. J’avais déjà oublié, ça fait un bout de temps qu’on est venus quoi. Comment elle va, d’ailleurs? »_

_  
_

_« Ca va, ça va. Elle pose pour une marque de lingerie qui vise un public assez jeune et inclusif, donc pas de restrictions de poids, quoi. J’espère juste que ma mère à pas décidé de passer à l’improviste, j’ai vraiment pas la tête à ça._

_  
_

_\- Je me doute. »_ répondit doucement le peintre en entrant dans le café, salivant en sentant les arômes de café et de crème envahissant la pièce. Depuis très jeune, il adorait cette enseigne, malgré ses prix trop élevés et son allure commerciale. Il raffolait de ces frappuccinos, cappuccinos et autres breuvages qui lui réchauffait le cœur de part leur gourmandise et leur goût inimitable. Nathaniel, lui, était plus du genre à prendre de grands Americano avec un peu de crème fouettée dessus, selon ses humeurs. 

  


_« Tu sais, c’est la boisson qu’Arabella à commandé, la première fois qu’on est allés prendre un café. On avait genre, quatorze piges. Ca m’a terrifié. »_ raconta Isaac en attendant sa boisson, tandis que Nath rigolait silencieusement. _« C’est pas super commun, du café noir à cet âge la. » « Elle est pas super commune, de toute manière.. Qui se ressemble, s’assemble, je suppose._

_  
_

_\- Eh, c’est pas super sympa! M’enfin, c’est vrai qu’on s’est lié d’amitié grâce à nos similarités. Tu veux rien à grignoter?_

_  
_

_-Non, merci. Si l’appétit me prend, plus tard, il y a toujours le petit stand de gaufres à côté de l’arrêt de bus .. »_ indiqua le blond en avalant une autre grande gorgée de café fumant, l’air à peine dérangé par la température de sa boisson, tandis qu’Isaac réglait les boissons et les guidaient à l’extérieur. Nathaniel lui tint la porte par dessus la tête, donnant l’impression au brun d’avoir perdu 20 centimètres de hauteur.

  


_« T’aurais au moins pu me laisser t’inviter, quoi.. »_ taquina l’auteur en les guidant vers l’appartement d’Ambre, situé dans un joli bâtiment très bien localisé, pas très loin du fleuriste que tenait Maribeth, une amie de Lysandre qui faisait d’exquis bouquets, si Isaac s’en souvenait bien. 

  


_« T’as déjà payé le pain de ce matin. » « Mais c’est pas comparable! » « C’est vrai, mais bon... » « Je devrais t’offrir un peu de répartie, pour Noël . »_ , charria le détenteur de GPS, avançant à grands pas vers leur destination. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à repérer la Twingo bleu bébé d’Armin décorée de dizaines de stickers aux références pop culture, pas très loin du coupé cabriolet de sa soeur, scintillant sous une couche généreuse de neige aussi propre qu’une nuage. A vrai dire, du haut de ses 22 ans comme du haut de ses 17 ans, il ne savait toujours pas sous quel genre d’étoile ces deux sommeillaient; Nathaniel n’avait jamais compris comment quelqu’un comme le mannequin et quelqu’un comme le programmeur savaient vivre sous le même toit sans s’assassiner, mais cela semblait fonctionner depuis quelques années. Dieu seul savait quel genre de lien les liait, et peut être que s’en était mieux ainsi. 

  


Isaac pris l’initiative de sonner à la porte, et celle si s’ouvrît quelques secondes plus tard, donnant accès au couloir menant au seuil de l’appartement. Après avoir frappé à l’entrée de la propriété, une jeune femme ravissante les fit entrer. Ambre n’avait pas changé physiquement, mais elle était désormais une toute autre personne. Aimable, réfléchie, enjouée et coquette, toujours une certaine appréciation des ragots et des rumeurs, mais pleine de bon sens et d’énergie à revendiquer. L’époque où elle s’amusait à tirer les cheveux d’Arabella dans les couloirs ( ça n’avait eu lieu qu’une fois; elle lui avait adressé un regard si glaçant qu’elle avait encore un peu peur de la créatrice à ce jour ), ou à supplier son grand frère de la sortir de ses heures de colle était révolue. De magnifiques cheveux brillants semblable à de l’or fondu s’écroulant en ondulations sur des clavicules fines et délicates, taille fine mais saine et grands yeux dans lesquels on pourrait se noyer, la deuxième fille de la lignée en faisait tomber plus d’un, et c’était très facilement concevable.

  


Armin, quand à lui, restait fidèle à lui même. Avec ses chemises à carreaux, ses hoodies graphiques et sa panoplie étendue de bonnets aux couleurs neutres, il ne semblait pas avoir bougé d’un cil depuis le lycée. C’était un jeune homme adorable, toujours sujet à la rigolade et plein d’affection à offrir; malgré une expérience mouvementée aux cotés d’Ara à l’époque, le temps avait guéri les blessures depuis des années, et ils s’entendaient tous les deux à merveille. Tandis qu’Ambre s’était proposée pour passer Noël aux côtés de leur mère, Armin lui, préférait venir festoyer aux cotés de ses amis, et la blonde ne semblait pas l’en priver. 

  


_« Entrez, entrez! Thé, café, Nath? »_ , proposa-t-elle en s’appuyant contre l’îlot d’une belle cuisine où semblait mijoter une énorme casserole remplie de viande que Nathaniel identifia comme un chapon. 

  


_« Non merci, Ambre- On vient de passer au Starbucks, en fait. Isaac?_

_  
_

_-Euhm- Non, merci, c’est gentil, merci. Dis.. Tu essaies de faire cuire un chapon dans une casserole, là?_ » Interrogea Isaac, visiblement intrigué en jetant un regard terrorisé envers la volaille cuisant dans le gros pot en métal. La cuisinière lança un air curieux vers sa préparation avant de se retourner vers les hommes, l’air troublé. _« Bah.. Ouais? C’est comme ça que ça marche, nan? Fin, j’ai pensé que ça allait être sec si je le mettais au four, donc je me suis dis dans une grosse casserole.._

_  
_

_-Mhm. Intéressant. »_ Constata Nathaniel, une réflexion qui arracha un rire très mal étouffé de la part d’Isaac, qui tenta de le dissimuler derrière une quinte de toux. _« Sinon, c’est quoi tes plans pour ce soir?_

_  
_

_-Oh, écoute, comme d’habitude hein.. Je vais probablement manger avec maman, puis on ira au cinéma ou un truc du style. C’est pas comme si je vais me taper une part de bûche avec Francis ou quoi.. »_ plaisanta-t-elle. Ambre avait arrêté de l’appeler « _Papa_ » depuis bien longtemps; après tout, il n’était plus rien pour eux. L’écrivain haucha du chef, balayant brièvement la pièce du regard. Leur studio avait toujours été étonnamment propre; très carré, très net, simple, minimaliste. Il soupçonnait qu’elle tenait ça d’Adelaïde (leur mère avait toujours veillé à garder le logis impeccable, sous crainte des réflexions de son mari, probablement), tout comme d’autres traits qu’il reconnaissait en elle. 

  


_« Je suis là! Désolé du retard. De quoi j’ai l’air? La classe un peu, non? »_

  


Armin était sorti d’une pièce signalée « _salle de bain_ » d’un petit écriteau en bois, vêtu d’une chemise blanche simple ancrée dans un jean propre, bien ajusté. C’était simple, et ça lui seyait comme un gant: il n’avait jamais été enclin à trop d’extravagances sur son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient teints d’un noir légèrement bleuté, mettant en valeur de grands yeux azurés, et un visage fin, joueur, amical. Il chaussait une paire de vieilles converses blanches, qui étaient pourtant d’une propreté surprenante, malgré l’âge qu’elles devaient avoir sur la conscience. 

  


_« La classe, comme tu le dis, effectivement._ , approuva Nathaniel, ignorant les notifications incessantes faisant vibrer son téléphone, reposant dans la poche droite de son manteau. Mon dieu, qui avait autant besoin de lui le jour de Noel? Il avait pourtant insisté auprès d’Ash pour ne pas être contacté pendant une semaine ou deux. C’était pas si compliqué que ça, si?

  


_\- Ca te va super bien, ouais! Punaise, j’ai l’impression de pas t’avoir vu fringué comme ça depuis ton bal de promo. Pas que j’étais la, mais Arabella me montre les photos de temps en temps. »_ complimenta le peintre, jetant un regard à son colocataire du coin de l’œil, intrigué par toute cette agitation digitale.

  


_« Ah, merci les p’tits potes. Bon, on va filer. J’espère que ça ira, tu me tiens au courant, hein? »_ L’ancien lycéen rappela à la cadette des Ethans, qui hocha du menton en lui souriant d’un air bienveillant. Impossible de dire ce qu’elle pouvait bien ressentir. Nathaniel s’y connaissait bien en relations sans noms ou étiquettes ( il vivait au milieu de trois d’entre elles, et il n’y en avait pas une pour rattraper l’autre ), mais le visage de sa soeur était impossible à décrypter, et il se résolut à se dire que ce n’était pas ses affaires. Armin attrapa un gros sac à la volée, qui devait contenir, présuma-t-il, une ribambelle de cadeaux, et il se demanda comment la résidence des Ainsworth allait contenir autant de présents. De nature généreuse, ils avaient probablement tous voulu se faire plaisir les uns aux autres, créant une cacophonie de papier cadeaux et de rubans qui serait sûrement interminable. Nathaniel sourit à cette pensée bienveillante.

  


_« Prêt à démarrer?_

_  
_

_\- Ouaip!_

_  
_

_\- Aller, c’est parti alors. Ah euh, Ambre- Passe ça à maman, d’accord? Et souhaite lui un joyeux Noël de ma part. Dis lui que.. J’essaierais de la voir pour le nouvel an »_. Le blond lui tendit une petite boîte entourée de papier cadeau doré, brillant sous les leds de l’appartement. Le mannequin acquiesça, les embrassant une dernière fois, et ferma la porte derrière eux. Nathaniel éprouva un pincement au cœur. Sa sœur lui manquait cruellement, et l’imaginer passer ces soirées de fêtes seule avec leur mère lui crevait le cœur. Il se promis de passer un repas de famille au plus vite, tandis qu’il quittait le complexe. 

  


Il la vit leur jeter un regard par la fenêtre, et fit mine de pas l’avoir aperçue. 

  


Nath avait appris à ne plus regarder en arrière. 

  


Isaac posa une main sur son épaule, l’air inquiet, préoccupé. 

  


_« Ça va? »_

  


Il haussa d’un sourcil, et accompagna son mouvement d’un petit sourire.

  


_« Ça me passera, ne t’inquiète pas._


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pain. literally just pain

La nuit était déjà tombée quand la belle bande de fanfarons sortit de leur véhicule, un chiot aux bras et la clope au bec, frigorifiés sous une nouvelle vague de froid qui avait frappé leur voiture sur la route plongée dans la pénombre. Au contraire de certains de ses camarades, Arabella adorait le coucher de soleil maussade, monochrome, qui s’activait à 17h et établissait de longues soirées remplies d’étoiles et de brises nocturnes. Frissonnant, elle jeta sa cigarette à moitié fumée dans une des infrastructures à cet usage, se hâtant de regagner l’appartement, sentant chacun de ses amis déjà fatigués d’une journée bien remplie. Une sieste ne leur aurait pas fait de mal; mais le temps leur manquait, et ils devraient sans doute faire avec. 

Elle ne pût s’empêcher de penser à Phoebe en vérifiant l’heure sur son téléphone, son cœur se serrant en pensant à l’avion qui décollerait d’ici six ou sept heures. Mon Dieu, que c’était dur; d’imaginer l’appartement, voir même toute sa vie sans lui, rayon de soleil aventureux, mi-marginal, mi-passionné. C’était pour le mieux, se disait-elle en l’imaginait au milieu de tout ce qui le fascinait, mais la brèche qui serait ouverte dans l’appartement serait dure à retisser, et elle tenta de se changer les idées en cherchant ses clés pour déverrouiller la porte. 

_« Attends, j’ai les miennes- Autant en profiter, tant que je les ai, nan? »_ Phoebe sourit en la doublant pour se charger de la serrure, le verrou se débloquant après un ou deux tours de clé. Elle lui jeta un regard triste et secoua la tête, lui tapant l’épaule d’un air affectueux. _« On pourra toujours faire un double, garde celle là. C’est pas parce que tu t’expatrie qu’une part de toi n’habite toujours pas ici, tu vois?_

_  
_

_\- Je capte. T’inquiète pas, Ara, ça va le faire, c’t’histoire. Vous allez me manquer, vraiment, mais c’est pas comme ci je changeais de planète ou quoi! J’essaierai de passer si je peux. »_

Elle savait très bien qu’elle n’allait probablement plus jamais le revoir. Phoebe ne regardait jamais en arrière. 

_« T’es toujours, toujours la bienvenue, ok? Si quelque chose arrive, ou tu as besoin de loger en France quelques temps.._

_  
_

_\- Je sais, ne t’inquiète pas. Tu gères, Ara. »_ Le rouquin assura avec cette grimace typique, petite sourire en coin chaleureux, joueur et moqueur qui l’avait poussée à passer du temps, à rire à s’en briser les côtes avec durant des années. Dans une vie, on croise des milliers d’Hommes dans la rue, et jamais un ne saura capturer l’énergie infatigable de Phoebe, ou ses conneries qui savaient la faire rire même au plus bas. Elle se demanda comment l’humour allait faire le salon vibrer une fois qu’il serait parti, et tenta de chasser ce pessimisme hors de son esprit, préférant pénétrer dans l’appartement et soupirer de confort en sentant la chaleur dégivrer ses mains glacées. 

_« Ola, bambino’s! »_ Phoe s’exclama, saluant Isaac, Nathaniel et Armin visiblement concentrés sur un film de Noel extrêmement lassant et répétitif, du style de ceux qu’on voit tous les ans et dont on se dit _« Tiens, il est pas passé l’année dernière celui la? »_. Le peintre avait succombé au sommeil, assoupi dans un somme réconfortant contre l’épaule du blond, qui semblait faire attention à ses moindres gestes pour ne pas réveiller son ami. Armin, lui, s’était emparé d’une vieille Gameboy, mine très captivée par ce qu’Ara devinait être un speedrun. 

_« Mon dieu- Je ne sens plus mes mains. »_ Constata Lysandre, les frictionnant dans l’espoir de les réchauffer, avant de les plaquer contre la nuque d’Arabella, qui rétracta ses épaules instantanément, un petit hoquet de surprise accompagnant son étonnement. Elle les chassa du dos de la main et il ria doucement, déposant son manteau sur le porte-manteau de l’entrée. 

_« Desmond! Eh, doucement, y’a un soucis de proportionnalité de gabarit la! »_ S’exclama le guitariste en saisissant le collier du beauceron pour le retenir doucement en arrière, tandis que le petit chien venait lui renifler la truffe, apparemment ravi de voir autant de monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux animaux étaient déjà en train de partager un jouer, les queues remuant de joie dans leur course autour de l’appartement. _« Boh, t’inquiète. Ca n’a pas l’air de les déranger, tant mieux. Il est mimi, quand même. Il a une belle bouille. »_ , ajoutant Phoebe en se réfugiant auprès du chauffage pour se réchauffer, suivi de près par Castiel. Armin, lui, salua l’ensemble de la troupe chaleureusement avant d’engager une discussion très intéressante sur la narration dans les films avec Nathaniel, qui dérapa sur les adaptations de livres et de jeux vidéos au cinéma. Pas qu’Arabella ne trouvait ça barbant, bien au contraire, mais elle avait d’autres chats à fouetter, pour le moment. En fait, elle avait encore bien trop de choses à faire, et le temps semblait s’écouler à la vitesse de l’éclair, ce qui lui déplut fortement.

_« Euh, les gars? Cas, Phoe? Vous pouvez me rendre un petit service? Parce que le timing est un peu short, là.. »_ Elle sortit une plaque de biscuits vierges du frigo, puis remplit quelques poches à douilles de glaçages colorés préparés au préalables, tandis que les garçons contournaient le comptoir pour la rejoindre dans la petite cuisine ouverte. 

_« Ouais, pas de soucis, dis nous tout? »_ répondit le futur voyageur, se retroussant les manches et se lavant les mains, étape cruciale après avoir câlinée une demie douzaine de chiens, avant d’attacher ses cheveux d’un tour de poignet. _« Faudrait juste glacer les biscuits ... Je dois encore me doucher et cuisiner un truc ou deux, donc vous voyez.._

_  
_

_\- Mais t’inquiète pas, t’as déjà bossé ce matin, on peut bien y mettre un peu du notre- Euh, par contre, t’es sûr que tu veux pas que le fasse tout seul? »_ Proposa Castiel, sourire taquin aux lèvres, lui attirant le regard foudroyant de son ami. Effectivement, il savait tatouer, il avait donc quelques aptitudes se prêtant à la décoration de biscuits, tandis que Phoebe.. Enfin, bon. Vous avez saisi le truc. _« Euh, qu’est ce que t’insinues ? Tu vas voir, ça va être des Michel Ange, mes biscuits. Watch, and learn. »_ Instruit Phoe, l’air confiant en saisissant une poche à douille. _« T’inquiète Ara, on gère! »_

C’est à peine si elle ne regrettait pas déjà. Elle leur jeta un regard méfiant, appréhendant une troisième guerre mondiale au sein de la pièce, avant d’acquiescer et de les remercier, se dirigeant vers le canapé pour réveiller doucement Isaac, qui dormait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle espérait qu’elle n’interrompait pas un magnifique rêve, mais elle savait pertinemment qu’il était un amoureux de l’avance, et que le retard l’horripilait tout particulièrement. Le brun s’extirpa du sommeil rapidement, l’air un peu confus, perdu tandis qu’il se redressait sur le canapé, adressant un signe d’excuse envers Nath ( qui ne devait probablement plus sentir son épaule ), en s’étirant doucement. 

_« Désolée de te réveiller, mais bon, je sais que t’aimes pas te préparer à la va vite. Il est dix sept heures passées; on doit y être d’ici deux heures et avec les douches et tout ça.._

_  
_

_\- Je vois, t’inquiète. T’as besoin d’aide pour quelque chose? »_ Elle prit une seconde pour réfléchir, cochant sa liste de tâches mentalement avant d’acquiescer, rongeant nerveusement ses ongles. _« Euh- Ce serait cool si vous pourriez emballer les quelques petits trucs qui restent. Le papier cadeau est dans la cuisine, et les objets sont dans mon armoire. Ça t’embête pas, de faire ça vite fait?_

_  
_

_-Nan, du tout. Pis Nath va me filer un coup de main, hein? »_

Le concerné sortit son nez de son écran, égaré, avant d’hocher la tête pour confirmer cette demande. _« Ouais, pas de soucis. Je suis pas super manuel, mais bon, ça devrait le faire !_

_  
_

_\- Ok, super, merci! Vous gérez. Euh- Je vais me doucher, du coup. Si y’a un souci, demandez à Lys. Fin c’est plutôt Cas et Phoebe qu’il faut surveiller, »_ ria-t-elle, _« Mais bon, vous avez saisi le truc._

_  
_

_\- Reçu cinq sur cinq. Au fait, y’aura d’autres gens la bas?_

_  
_

_-Euh, non, je pense pas? Juste nous, Rosa et Leigh. Fin, et Alexy aussi, bien sûr. M’enfin, je file. On aurait dû prendre un appart à deux salles de bains, c’est bien pratique dans ses moments là._

_  
_

_\- T’inquiète, zou! »_ Chassa Isaac, avant de se traîner hors du fauteuil dans un long bâillement qu’il masque du dos de sa main, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. 

_« Doucement, papillon, tu vas encore te briser un truc, »_ , railla Nathaniel ironiquement en cornant la page de son livre, ce qui fit grimacer le peintre. _« Bon, alors, ils sont où, ces cadeaux? »_

* * *

_« Mais pourquoi faire une clope sur un candycane ????_

_  
_

_\- Bah je sais pas c’est genre une métaphore ... Nan mais laisse l’artiste faire j’te dis. »_ Castiel indiqua, langue pointant le bout du nez en guise de concentration tandis qu’il s’affairait avec la poche à douille froissée au creux de son poing. De vieilles chansons des années 2010 passaient en bruits de fond, et le guitariste se demanda qui trouvait Britney Spears adaptée à la veille de Noël. Phoebe ne s’en plaignait pas, préférant monologuer sur le petit chien qui gambadait à leurs pieds, aussi minuscule qu’un très gros rat. Pas très aimable, comme comparaison, mais assez correcte. 

_« C’est quelle forme, ça?_

_  
_

_\- Un sapin, j’pense._

_  
_

_\- T’es sûr?_

_-Un peu tarabiscoté, mais ouais. C’est Lys qui en à modelés certains. »_ Répondit Castiel avec un bref haussement d’épaules, rechargeant son attirail de crème rougeâtre pour couvrir ce qui semblait être un cadeau en pain d’épice. 

_« Leigh est pas allergique au pain d’épices? »_

Nouveau haussement d’épaules. Le musicien s’affaira désormais à rassembler sa tignasse dans une demie queue de cheval afin de pousser ses cheveux hors de sa vue, le visage neutre et légèrement cerné. Il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter du festin et dormir durant un jour ou deux, mais l’appréhension lui tordait l’estomac dès que son esprit se permettait de divaguer, et Noël semblait avoir perdu de sa magie. Phoebe soupire bruyamment et Cas le sentit lever les yeux au ciel sans même avoir à le regarder, comme une sorte d’instinct cultivé au bout des jours et des années.

_« Mais quoi? Qu’est ce qu’y a? »_

Castiel lui jeta un regard sincèrement interrogateur, confus bien que sur ses gardes. _« De quoi, qu’est ce qu’y a?_

_  
_

_\- Bah je sais pas, moi. T’as perdu ta langue ou quoi?_

_  
_

_\- Au cas ou t’aurais pas remarqué, j’suis pas spécialement le mec le plus bavard du monde. T’a fallut six ans pour remarquer? »_ Ironisa-t-il, plantant son regard acier dans celui de son interlocuteur, mine légèrement agacée. 

_« Et je suis pas spécialement le mec le plus observateur du monde, mais je suis pas con non plus. T’sais, ruminer va rien t’importer. »_ Ajouta Phoebe en aspirant le sucre qui trainait sur le bout de ses doigts, avant de ressaisir sa poche à douille et couvrir une chaussette de Noël. _« Ni appréhender, d’ailleurs. C’est Noël bordel, faut profiter! Combien de fois par an est-ce qu’on arrive à tous trouver une soirée de libre pour festoyer? »_

Castiel conserva son silence, ignorant les lessons de morale de son partenaire et enchaînant les décorations comestibles indiquées par Arabella. La conversation ne les mènerait nulle part; à part à la colère, et c’était pas spécialement ce dont aucun des rouquins n’avaient envie, là, maintenant. Il avait peut être fait genre pendant les deux semaines précédentes, certes, et il le ferait peut être pendant le reste de la soirée si il le fallait, mais il se demandait où est-ce que la compassion de Phoebe avait bien pu passer.

_« Je t’avais dis que je gérerais mieux que toi. »_ Annonça simplement le jeune homme, jetant un coup d’œil amusé aux biscuits de Phoe, qui rivalisaient pourtant de créativité. 

_« Ouais bon, excuse moi, monsieur le tatoueur ou je sais pas quoi. »_ Railla Phoebe, un sourire amusé aux lèvres tandis qu’il remettait les plaques de mets au frigo pour immobiliser le glaçage. _« En vrai, ils sont pas trop mal._

_  
_

_\- Ouaip._

_  
_

_\- Bon. »_

Un silence plana, instaurant une tension épaisse entourant les deux hommes, palpable, telle une atmosphère pleine de malaise et de mots sous vides, ni pensés ni prononcés, avant d’être brisé par Castiel, qui garde les lèvres entrouvertes pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant d’abandonner ses plans discussions et de signaler une simple fuite à l’aide d’un signe du pouce. 

_« Bon. Ara doit avoir fini, j’vais me doucher._

_  
_

_\- Ok. Dit lui qu’on à géré._

_  
_

_\- J’y manquerais pas. »_

* * *

_« Et du coup, euh... Ça va, ta mère? »_ Hasarda Isaac, fermant d’élégants paquets de cadeaux tandis que Nathaniel se débattait avec le rouleau de scotch, riant de sa propre maladresse. 

_« On peut dire ça comme ça. C’est juste que je l’ai pas vue depuis un bout de temps. C’est, euh... Compliqué, je suppose. »_ Explique l’écrivain en arrachant un bout de papier cadeau loin d’être droit pour l’enrouler autour d’une sorte de gros jouet pour chien. Le jeune homme se sentit instantanément mieux après avoir regagné l’appartement; le plus loin ses problèmes se tenaient de lui, le mieux lui se tenait. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, il supposa. 

_« Je vois. Tu crois que c’est pour qui, ça?_

_  
_

_\- C’est pour Leigh, nan? Rosa est pas trop vanille, si je me souviens bien. Et Leigh aime bien brûler des bougies dans son atelier._

_\- Bordel, j’aurais eu peur de cramer toutes les fringues, moi. T’as déjà vu la tonne de créations qu’il y garde? C’est époustouflant, je te le dis._

_  
_

_\- Ara ferait la même si elle avait pas peur de foutre un incendie au bâtiment. Puis Phoebe l’à habituée à l’encens, mais je pense que Lysandre utilise aussi beaucoup de bougies, non?_

_\- C’est possible. C’est peut être un truc de famille. »_ Affirma Isaac en se munissant de ciseaux de cuisine pour appliquer une coupe bien propre au rouleau d’emballage. _« Je peux les comprendre. Y’a rien de mieux qu’une bougie en hiver, ça change tout._

_  
_

_\- P’t’être bien. J’ai trop l’habitude du bordel, ça me ferait trop flipper qu’elle tombe et enflamme mes draps ou un truc du style._

_\- Peut être que, je sais pas, si tu rangeais ta chambre... »_ Taquina Isaac, un sourire dansant dans son regard que Nathaniel croisa du coin de l’œil avant de lui jeter un petit coup dans les côtes.

_« Tu te transformes en daron à Noël ?_

_  
_

_\- Pourquoi pas. Faut bien quelqu’un pour faire vivre la légende.. »_

Les deux amis pouffèrent de rire tandis que le brun jeta un coup d’œil au duo pâtissier dans la cuisine, l’air inquiet.

_« Tu penses que ça va aller? »_ Interrogea Isaac, désormais en train d’emballer ce qui semblait être un livre sur le développement personnel. Probablement un des trucs psychologiques de Rosa. 

_« Je sais pas trop. Je pense surtout que Castiel va se prendre une grosse tarte dans la gueule, et c’est pas vraiment une bonne chose. »_ répondit le Brunet, en déchirant un bout de scotch à l’aide de ses dents, ce qui fit grimacer Isaac, son dégoût imprimé sur son expression faciale.

_« Tu sais dans combien de machines industrielles est passé ce scotch avant de se retrouver dans ta bouche?_

_  
_

_\- Nan, mais je suis pas à ça de près. »_ Ria-t-il en scotchant deux chutes de papier ensembles, histoire de cacher à peu près ce qui devait être caché. _« J’ai la dalle. J’espère que Rosa à vu les choses en grand?_

_  
_

_\- Quand est ce qu’elle ne voit PAS les choses en grand? Elle s’est mariée dans un fucking château, je te rappelle. »_ Plaisanta Isaac en saisissant une des deux petites boîtes qui restaient pour la camoufler de papier décoratif.

_« Ça m’arrange, pour une fois. Quoique, le mariage était quand même sympa!_

_  
_

_\- C’était super impressionnant- Elle à du vendre un rein pour financer c’truc!_

_  
_

_\- Ara m’a dis qu’elle avait eu des connections avec le proprio par le biais de sa mère ou je sais pas trop quoi. En tout cas, c’était super mémorable, ouais. J’ai toujours trouvé ça amusant, le contraste entre ces deux là. Leigh est super simple et minimaliste, et Rosa est.. Bah, c’est Rosa quoi._

_  
_

_\- Je trouva ça super cool, perso. Ils se complètent super bien. »_

Nathaniel hocha du chef.

_« Je n’aurais pas pu dire mieux. »_

* * *

_« Excuse moi, je peux entrer? »_

Une voix calme accompagna les quelques frappes résonnant sur la porte de la chambre d’Arabella, et cette dernière répondit affirmativement assez fort pour que son visiteur l’entende. Lysandre referma la porte derrière lui, et la jeune femme lui jeta un regard à travers le miroir de sa coiffeuse, un sourire aimable et aimant aux lèvres. Cela semblait faire une éternité qu’elle tentait de donner une forme à sa tignasse bouclée, effort qui avait fini par porter ses fruits; ses cheveux ondulaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, couvrant le grand tatouage qui s’y nichait. 

La brune fit pivoter sa chaise afin de faire face à son interlocuteur et retira ses écouteur, une lueur curieuse dansant dans ses prunelles noisettes. _« Oui, dis moi?_

_\- Je peux m’asseoir? »_

La curiosité d’Ara se transforma en inquiétude, qui fronça ses sourcils en un visage prudent, averti, tandis qu’elle acquiesça. _« Euh- Ouais? Il se passe quelque chose?_

_\- Rien de grave, t’en fais pas. T’es superbe, d’ailleurs. Leigh avait raison, le pourpre te sieds aussi bien que le rouge._

_-Oh- Merci, c’est sympa. Mais euh- t’es certain que ça va?_

_  
_

_\- Oui, oui, t'en fais pas. »_ Affirma Lys, les yeux légèrement perdus dans le vague, comme si il la voyait sans trop la regarder. Ce n’était pas rare, de le voir perdu dans ses pensées, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas très rond. Il avait l’air perturbé, dérangé, et Ara sût instantanément que quelque chose le démangeait. Elle regagna le bord de son lit dans le but de s’asseoir à côté du parolier, puis posa une main inquiète sur son épaule, un petit sourire complice aux lèvres.

_« Vas y, crache le morceau. Qu’est ce qu’y a, t’as peur que je vais te bouffer, ou quoi? »_

Il ria, l’air diverti, puis hésita avant de prendre la parole.

_« Tu penses qu’on peut modifier la réservation du resto pour le Nouvel An? »_

La brune eut du mal à dissimuler sa surprise. C’était ça, le problème? Pas besoin de se mettre dans des états de stress pareils, y’en avait des tonnes, des restaurants sur Paris, qui devaient faire de super menus de fêtes..

_« Euh- Bah oui, mais enfin.. Pourquoi? T’as pas besoin de me le dire, si tu veux pas, mais- Il y a un souci? »_ Interrogea la curieuse, un peu perdue, cherchant l’origine du problème dans les pupilles hétérochromes de son colocataire. 

_« Non, pas vraiment.. En fait, c’est plutôt le contraire. »_ , sourit le jeune homme, malgré une inquiétude toujours apparente.

_« ... Et donc?_

_  
_

_\- Donc?_

_  
_

_\- Eh bien.. Qu’est ce qu’il faut changer? Tu veux que j’annule? On peut aller autre part, ça fait longtemps qu’on est pas allés manger chinois, ou même dans les restaurants en bords de Seine; ça coûte une blinde, mais ça doit valoir le coup! Et puis, je dois toujours te montrer le resto italien de ma cousin-_

_  
_

_\- Ara, j’aimerais inviter quelqu’un. En plus, je veux dire. »_

La nouvelle tomba comme un enclume sur son estomac. Est-ce qu’elle avait mal compris? Est-ce que c’était un malentendu? Probablement, sûrement, même. Qu’est ce qu’il souhaitait dire par la, au juste? Mon Dieu, il savait à quel point elle détestait tourner autour du pot. Pourquoi ne pas aller droit au but? 

_« Lys, tu me tues, là. Accouche! »_ ria-t-elle nerveusement, mi interpellée, mi pleine d’appréhension, tandis que le noeud dans sa gorge se retournait et se resserrait, prenant de plus en plus de place, causant de plus en plus de dégâts. 

_« J’ai quelqu’un, en quelques sortes. Enfin- J’ai tissé des liens avec une collègue, si on peut dire ça comme ça et.. C’est important que vous la rencontriez, tu penses pas? »_

Le cerveau d’Arabella fit face à un court-circuit. 

Bien fait pour elle, se dit-elle. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps, avait vécu dans un déni trop lourd, et maintenant, elle n’avait qu’à en assumer les conséquences. Elle se sentit si bête, si petite, qu’elle ne tint pas son regard, le reportant sur l’horloge fixée au mur avant de reporter son attention sur Lysandre, falsifiant un autre éclat de rire nerveux, sonnant presque naturel.

_« C’est tout?_

_  
_

_\- Hmm?_

_  
_

_\- C’est juste ça?_

_  
_

_\- Euh- Oui? »_

Elle hocha du menton, puis se remis sur pieds pour rejoindre sa coiffeuse, tournant le dos au locataire en espérant qu’il saisisse le message.

_« Pas besoin d’être si nerveux juste pour ça, »_ remarqua-t-elle en se munissant d’une bouteille de parfum afin d’en asperger dans le creux de ses poignets. Elle savait qu’il savait, ou au moins, qu’il supposait, car autrement ses yeux ne seraient pas remplis d’inquiétude. _« Je suis certaine que les autres seront ravis de la rencontrer. Je modifierais la réservation dès que possible, d’accord?_

_  
_

_\- Merci- J’espère que ça t’embête pas? Enfin, je sais que le Nouvel an-_

_  
_

_\- T’inquiètes pas. Je vais passer un coup de fil à mon grand père, tu pourrais-_

_  
_

_\- Oui, bien sûr. A tout de suite. »_

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et la jeune femme se retint de balancer son poing dans le miroir. 

À trop jouer avec le feu, on s’en brûle les ailes. 

* * *

_« Personne n’a rien oublié? »_ Arabella demanda à la petite troupe qui évacuaient l’appartement un à un, revêtis de tissus chics et de paillettes, au meilleur de leurs formes. Il était tradition, pour Rosalya, d’être aussi soigné à Noël qu’à Nouvel An, et la plupart d’entre eux ne rataient pas une occasion de se mettre sur leurs trente-uns.

Seul Phoebe, dans une paire de jeans droite et un pull en laine noire, avait préféré le comfort; bien évidemment, quand on prenait un vol aussi long, il était toujours favorable d’y être à l’aise. Il trainait sa valise derrière lui, et la créatrice se demanda comment il était possible que toutes ses affaires tiennent dans un seul petit bagage; mais elle n’était pas dupe, et connaissait très bien son ami. Il voulait une nouvelle vie, un départ à zéro, et ça ne l’étonne pas qu’il leur laisse la moitié de ses possessions à l’appartement. Elle se jura d’en prendre grand soin en arrachant son regard de la sinistre valise, qui semblait indiquer une sorte de drame arrivant à pleine vitesse.

_« Passeport, billets, téléphone... C’est bon pour moi, en tout cas! Elle claque, ta veste, Isaac!_

_  
_

_\- Ah- Merci, j’avais flashé dessus en boutique. »_

Laissant les deux garçons à leurs discussions, Arabella hésita en entrant dans le grand véhicule, se résignant tout de même à s’installer sur le siège passager. 

_« Tu as fais tes adieux à l’appart? »_ Plaisanta gentiment Lysandre en insérant la clé dans le contact, se tournant pour jeter un regard à Phoebe à l’arrière, compressé entre Castiel et Armin, tous les deux occupés à pianoter sur leurs portables. Le voyageur lui répondit d’un signe du pouce positif, mais laissa son regard traîner sur la fenêtre de l’immeuble tandis que la voiture s’en allait en ronronnant doucement. La brune eut du mal à se dire que lorsqu’ils reviendraient, un d’entre eux manquera à l’appel, mais le sourire de Phoe lui indiquait que c’était la meilleure des choses qu’il aura pu décider de faire.

_« Musique?_ , interrogea le conducteur.

_\- Pourquoi pas. »_ , répondit-elle après une courte hésitation, le regard dans le vague. 

_« Tu peux me passer un CD, s’il te plaît?_

_  
_

_\- Le disque de Bon Jovi est pas dedans?_ , questionna Ara, pourtant certaine qu’il y était, deux jours auparavant. Ils utilisaient d’habitude l’AUX, mais tout le monde à l’arrière semblait trop agité pour s’en occuper.

_\- Euh_ , hésita le musicien, la mine troublée. _Non, je pense pas._

_\- Qu’est ce qui est dedans, du coup? »_ insista la jeune femme, appuyant sur les quelques boutons du lecteur pour sélectionner la source CD, avant d’éjecter le disque. C’était une vieille sphère poussiéreuse, du style de celles qu’on achète au supermarché pour les graver des titres que l’on souhaite, et un prénom y était inscrit au marquer indélébile. Aussi intriguée que curieuse, elle repoussa le disque dans la fente, et lança le première morceau.

_« Kate Bush._

_  
_

_\- C’est pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte,_ se justifia Lys. 

_\- Effectivement. Ça fait des années que je te le dis. »_ constata-t-elle en sautant les titres un par un. _« The Smiths? Bruce Springsteen?_

_  
_

_\- Veux tu bien laisser le CD tranquille? J’aimerais éviter de le griffer. Il n’est pas à moi, au cas où tu ne l’avais pas remarqué. »_ Cracha le conducteur, l’air agacé par le comportement de sa colocataire. Ara le regarda durement, puis haussa les épaules, et posa le disque dans la boîte à gants, non sans lui avoir donné un dernier coup d’œil.

_« Maribeth. C’est un joli prénom. Elle a de très bon goûts musicaux, en tout cas. Jolie pioche._

_  
_

_\- Ara, s’il te plaît. »_

Nouveau haussement d’épaules. La brunette se hâta simplement de se munir du fameux _Slippery When Wet_ et de l’insérer dans l’appareil, puis se tût, augmentant assez le volume pour partiellement étouffer le brouhaha à l’arrière du véhicule.

* * *

Le reste du trajet se déroula en toute tranquillité, et les trente minutes de route remplies de conversations quelconques et de bouchons sur les routes passèrent à vitesse grand V, malgré les énormes ralentissements de trafic. 

La maison des Ainsworth était toujours aussi charmante qu’à son habitude. Extérieur décoré aux couleurs de Noël et jardin de porche minutieusement soigné, on pouvait y reconnaître la pâte créative et perfectionniste d’un couple doté d’un grand équilibre, toujours aussi passionné et aimant à travers les années et les saisons. Leigh et Rosalya célébraient désormais leurs six années de couple, et leur première année de mariage, et Arabella enviait leur stabilité, un peu comme tout leur entourage.

_« Putain, ils se font grave chier pour décorer, ici. »_ Affirma Castiel, légèrement ébloui par toutes les guirlandes savamment étalée sur le mur de l’entrée.

_« C’est assez impressionnant, c’est vrai. »_ Répondit Lysandre, impressionné par cet esthétisme, tandis que Phoebe avançait vers la porte d’entrée. _« J’suis d’accord avec vous, c’est bien beau tout ça, mais bon, j’me les pèle un peu donc si ça vous embête pas... »_ , imposa le jeune homme en appuyant sur la sonnette d’entrée.

Rosalya surgit une petite minute plus tard, resplendissante dans une robe en satin vert émeraude, cheveux rassemblés dans un chignon incompréhensible, mais rempli de grâce et de beauté. C’était un sacré bout de femme, avec son caractère, son tempérament, et surtout, la tonne d’affection qu’elle avait à distribuer et la bonne humeur qu’elle savait propager instantanément. Des années plus tard, Ara comprenait toujours pourquoi tout le monde était raide dingue d’elle au lycée. 

_« Permettez moi de livrer le colis! »_. Phoebe joua des coudes pour délivrer le petit chien à Rosalya, qui le prit dans ses bras l’air émerveillé, ses grands yeux dorés débordants d’euphorie. Elle gazouilla à l’animal quelques minutes, comme une maman gaga de son petit nouveau né, puis le passa à Leigh qui a son tour, délivra une vague de compliments au petit chiot qui ne cessait de remuer la queue. Elle profita de cette occasion pour accueillir ses invités à grands coups d’embrassades et de sourires enthousiastes, et les invita à regagner la salle de séjour.

La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien; comme toujours, le Noël chez les Ainsworth était une soirée conviviale, amusante, où l’on laissait les problèmes sur le porche et profitait de l’amour, de l’amitié et de la convivialité l’un de l’autre. Les téléphones étaient mis en silencieux et la sonnette débranchée, et c’était bien mieux comme ça.

Bientôt, les coups de minuits, puis une heure sonnèrent, et chacun se salua avec de grands remerciements. Tous sentirent leurs estomacs se nouer d’anticipation, et Rosa pris une grande quart d’heure pour donner une tonne d’instructions de Phoebe, qui ria et la rassura gentiment. Leigh, lui, lui céda ? une de ses belles pièces, un blazer en cuir brodé, et lui souhaita un excellent voyage. Le couple exigea au conducteur de faire attention sur la route, et uniquement après leur avoir adressé de grands signes de la main, avaient regagné leur chez-soi, avec Armin qui camperai dans la chambre d’amis. Le silence tomba sur le groupe, lourd et pesant, qui reprenaient place dans la voiture. 

_« Ils l’ont appelé comment, au final?_

_  
_

_\- Richie. C’est mignon, je trouve. »_ Répondit Nath à Isaac, qui peinait déjà à rester réveillé. Le jeune homme se levait toujours très tôt, et avait un sommeil très strict. Nathaniel, lui, n’avait pas touché à la moindre goutte d’alcool, au contraire d’Arabella et Castiel, qui étaient des esprits fêtards. Bien heureusement, le duo prenait très bien l’alcool.

_« C’est vrai que c’est très mimi tout ça. Rosa et Leigh sont vraiment des anges. »_ Affirma Isaac en plaquant son visage contre la fenêtre. _« Si je m’endors, réveillez moi quand on s’y arrête, d’accord? »_. Nathaniel acquiesça, puis l’invita à se reposer dans le creux de son épaule, ce que fit quasi immédiatement le peintre.

Ara s’occupa de baisser le volume de la musique jusqu’à en faire un bruit de fond, et prépara le GPS. Une petite heure de route. Même les nationales étaient désertes à cette heure là, et on se croyait dans une dimension parallèle; faite de luminaires routiers, de panneaux et de rues à perte de vue. L’ambiance festive retomba pour laisser place à un calme de plomb, et uniquement Phoebe, Lysandre et Arabella semblaient avoir résisté à l’appel de Morphée. 

_« Comment tu te sens? »_ Interrogea la brune afin de tendrement rompre le silence, se tortillant dans son siège pour apercevoir le voyageur, qui contemplait la route, cheveux roux illuminé par les lampadaires à travers la fenêtre. 

_« Bien. C’est étrange, certes, et dur, mais c’était la chose à faire. »_ Phoebe expliqua, et ils n’eurent tous les deux aucun doute à le croire, car son excitation était peinte sur son visage, soif de savoir et d’expériences. 

_« C’est une destination super intéressante, en tout cas. Toute la mythologie la bas.. C’est fascinant. Tu nous feras visiter, un jour? »_ Souria Lys, et le rouquin ria à son tour, secouant le menton affirmativement. _« Volontiers, putain. C’est quand vous voulez, pour venir bronzer, ou manger du yaourt de ouf._

_  
_

_\- Mon dieu, avec du muesli, rien de meilleur... »_ Releva Ara avec un petit sourire, la joie de son ami commençant doucement à la rassurer. Si il était heureux, elle le serait aussi. Il était l’heure que Phoebe commence à vivre pour lui, et à sa juste valeur.

_« Vous allez me manquer_ , ajouta-t-il. _Et je vous baratine pas! Ça fait mal quand même, de vous laisser derrière. Même ce con de Cas._

_  
_

_\- Surtout lui. »_ souligna Lysandre, laissant place à un abrupt vide qu’Ara pris comme une confirmation. Ils n’étaient pas aveugles, tous les deux, et bien qu’ils aient trop de fierté pour l’accepter, certaines choses ne seront donc jamais résolues. _« Tu décolles de quel terminal? »_ , demanda-t-il en passant par le dépose minutes, et suivant les instructions de Phoebe, il stationna le véhicule à côté de la grande porte d’entrée.

Derrière, on se réveilla les uns après les autres à coups d’épaules et de petites secousses, et tous s’exposèrent au froid pour adresser leurs au revoir à leur désormais ex colocataire qui, les yeux brillants, les enlacèrent fort, les remercia pour tout. 

_« Allez, file toi, tu tiens à peine debout, ria le roux en serrant Isaac dans ses bras, encore à moitié endormi._

_  
_

_\- Prends soin de toi, Phoe. Tu vas nous manquer terriblement, sache le. Envoie des cartes postales de ouf, d’accord?_

_  
_

_\- C’est promis. »_

Le futur expatrié passa à Lys, et lui asséna une tape affective à l’épaule, posant ensuite sa main dessus.

_« Profite bien, Phoebe. Et tiens nous au courant, d’accord? La porte est toujours ouverte, si tu en as besoin._

_  
_

_\- T’inquiète, je gère fougère. » Le jeune homme glissa un regard vers Ara, occupée à se réchauffer en se frictionnant les bras, les dents claquant sous le froid. « Prends soin d’Arabella, ok? Elle.. M’enfin, elle te dira._

_  
_

_\- J’y compte, ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Aller, bon voyage à toi. Meilleurs vœux encore! »_

Vint ensuite la créatrice, qui serra son ami à l’en étouffer. Elle aurait pu lui filer les instructions de dernière minute, mais le silence suffit. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et doucement, elle lui souhaita un excellent voyage. Il lui souhaita le meilleur et se planta devant Castiel.

Des éclairs se mélangèrent dans leurs regards, et ils se donnèrent une tape sur l’épaule, dans un silence. _« Bonne chance. » « À toi aussi. » « A plus. » « A plus. »_

Ara maudis l’entièreté des cieux, mais ne força ou n’insista rien. Quand Cas leur fit signe de démarrer à nouveau, tous câlinèrent leur ami une dernière fois, et le laissèrent sur le palier de l’aéroport, lui et sa valise flamboyante, recouvertes de stickers et de gribouillis, et de tout ce qui faisait que Phoebe était Phoebe. La neige cessa de tomber, et Lysandre crut au miracle. Un signe, diraient les plus superstitieux.

La route du retour était aussi calme qu’à l’aller. deux heures et demies sonnèrent, et Ara se sentait le cœur lourd. Elle ne put empêcher une petite larme, rapidement débarrassée grâce aux dires réconfortant du conducteur, et se sentait tout doucement, lentement plonger dans une longue nuit réconfortante quand la voix de Castiel résonna dans le véhicule.

_« Lys, fait demi tour, s’t’eu plait. »_

La stupeur de l’allocutaire s’inscrivît sur son visage durant une courte période de temps, mais Arabella ne semblait pas du moins du monde surprise. 

_« L’avion décolle dans trente minutes, Cas... Je sais pas si.._

_  
_

_\- S’il te plaît. Je peux pas. Je peux pas faire ça, je dois y aller. »_ Son ton était maussade, presque implorant, une sensibilité que la brune n’avait vu qu’une seule fois dans sa vie, une facette cachée d’un jeune homme qui ressentait bien plus qu’il n’en laissait paraître. 

Lysandre s’exécuta, prenant la première sortie lui étant permise et appuyant légèrement sur la pédale de vitesse, histoire de ne pas y arriver trop tard. Il s’en serait voulu à jamais, probablement; mais par chance, ils ne mirent pas plus de quinze minutes à arriver; et le guitariste bondit quasiment en dehors du véhicule.

_« Je t’accompagne. »_ Annonça Ara, fermement décidée à supporter son ami, qui lui la rejeta d’une secousse du menton et d’un geste de la main. _« Je dois y aller seul. Vous pouvez rentrer, si vous voulez. Je me démerderais pour rentrer avec un bus ou un taxi ou je sais pas quoi._

_  
_

_\- On va patienter, ne t’inquiète pas »_ imposa Lys. _« Et Cas?_

_  
_

_\- Quoi?_

_  
_

_\- Bonne chance. »_

* * *

Castiel chercha furieusement dans l’énorme espace, et bien heureusement, il n’était pas compliqué de repérer une tête rousse flamboyante au milieu de la petite foule fatiguée éparpillée à côté de l’entrée de la fouille.Phoebe était installé contre un poteau de ciment, somnolant légèrement, bien que concentré sur l’écran de de son smartphone qui reflétait une froide lumière sur son visage pâle. 

_« Mais qu’est ce qui va pas chez toi? »_

Phoebe ne camoufla pas son étonnement. Les yeux grand ouverts, aussi ronds que des boules de billard, il retira ses écouteurs et fourra son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

_« C’est quoi ce bordel, à se barrer comme ça? Un jour tu te prends la tête sur ta vie ou je sais pas quoi, et tu te casses sur un coup de tête? Et sans même me donner un putain d’au revoir en bonne et due forme, sans même mettre un stop à notre putain de relation? »_ Asséna Castiel, flammes dansant dans son regard acier, bien qu’inondé par des vagues de tristesse.

_« De quelle « Putain de relation » tu parles, Castiel? »_ Répondit simplement le roux, l’air neutre et calme, presque interrogatif.

_« Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi? Tu penses qu’on est quoi, des putains de meilleurs potes en maternelle ou quoi? J’ai une gueule à jouer à la marelle avec toi ? Je parle de notre couple bordel, tu sais, le truc qu’on entretient depuis qu’on a seize piges? »_

Phoebe haussa un sourcil, comme ci toutes ces paroles ne répondaient absolument pas à la question qu’il avait posé, croisant les bras contre son torse. _« Mais quel couple? On a couché ensembles, oui, mais tu vas le chercher où ton couple? On est pas en couple, tu plaisantes ou quoi? »_

Le visage de Castiel se décomposa. Le choc était trop lourd, trop dur pour le dissimuler, et ses mots se noyèrent dans sa gorge subitement, comme si il avait reçue une enclume sur la tête et que tous ses neurones avaient court circuité. _« Pardon? Comment ça? Donc toutes ces années . . . Ça compte pour quoi? Du beurre? C’était quoi, c’était rien? Tous les moments qu’on a passé ensembles- Mais putain mais tu te fous de ma gueule?? Mais tu penses que je suis quoi, putain? Tu me prends pour qui?_

_\- J’ai pas dis ça. Je te dis simplement qu’on a jamais été en couple. J’ai jamais voulu être en couple, et t’en as jamais montré le moindre signe non plus. On s’est jamais mis d’accord sur une relation- On en même pas parlé, bordel! »_ Phoebe pris une pause pour regagner son souffle, ainsi que son calme, avec toujours ce visage stoïque que Castiel voulut réduire en miettes durant une fraction de seconde remplie de déception, de trahison. Une cadre qui se brise en éclat, une toile qui s’arrache sous un coup de couteau. Un poignard dans le cœur. _« Écoute, c’était vraiment super, toutes ces années et tout ce qu’on a foutu, super amusant, mais j’étais juste le mec dans la foule, tu vois?_

_\- Non justement, je comprends rien, je comprends plus rien du tout._

_  
_

_\- J’étais juste un groupie comme les autres, j’aurais pu être n’importe qui d’autre, Cas. T’as toujours été au devant de la scène et j’étais là, assis, dans le public. Y’a rien de spécial entre nous deux; parce que t’aurais pu être n’importe quelle autre rockstar et j’aurais pu être n’importe quel autre fan, et ça n’aurait absolument rien changé. Y’a absolument rien entre nous, à part de l’attraction et du désir. C’est ça, et c’est tout. Et c’est tout ce qu’il y aura, à jamais. »_

Une voix indiquant le départ du vol de Phoebe dans vingt minutes l’interrompu, et Phoe saisit son baggage, sachant qu’il devrait se hâter au check-in, qui fermerait dans cinq minutes. Une fossé se creusa entre les deux hommes, un vide qui les avaient empêchés d’atteindre le nirvana ensembles, deux fractions d’une même âme partagée et endolorie par la distance, l’incertitude et les malentendus. Quelques centimètres les séparaient, et pourtant, Castiel sentait un continent entre eux, des milliers de kilomètres qui s’entendaient sur des pellicules de souvenirs écoulées et jamais développées. C’est maintenant ou jamais, se dit-il, et bien que les mots peinent à sortir, ils résonnent dans ses propres oreilles.

_« Je t’aime. Je t’aime, et je t’ai toujours aimé, Phoe. Il est pas trop tard- T’as pas besoin de faire ça, y’a encore moyen de-_

_  
_

_\- Je dois y aller, Castiel. Ça ne marcherait pas. Ça n’aurais jamais marché, même pas dans une autre dimension, une autre vie, une autre réalité parce que ça n’a toujours qu’été le public et la scène entre nous. Ça n’a jamais marché. Maintenant, si tu m’excuses... »_

Et ainsi, la chevelure rousse de Phoebe se noya dans la foule, sans un pardon, sans un au revoir, et sans une promesse de retour.

* * *

_« Je peux en avoir une? »_

Lysandre sursauta légèrement, la voix de la jeune femme l’extirpant de ses réflexions.

_« J’ai gagné ce matin, donc techniquement . . »_ Rappela Arabella avec un sourire presque taquin, contrastant avec la solitude planant dans ses prunelles noisette.

Silencieusement, le parolier se décala légèrement pour lui laisser une place à côté de lui. Appuyé contre le capot de leur vieille bécane, Lys extirpa son paquet de cigarette de la poche de sa veste et lui en tendit une, qu’elle coinça entre ses lèvres. D’un geste espiègle, elle déroba le briquet reposant dans sa poche, et alluma la cigarette avec grande aisance avant de tirer une taffe. 

_« Tu penses que c’était une bonne idée, de revenir?_

_\- Il en avait besoin. Rien ne peut être pire que les remords puisés dans sa propre impuissance. »_ Répondit Lysandre, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles décorant le ciel nocturne. La nuit lui sembla infinie, et en se tournant vers elle, il se souvint les soirées passées à contempler les étoiles sur le toit du lycée avec quelques mégots de cigarette et un set de tarot étalées sur les tuiles. Son cœur se serra à ces fractions de souvenirs qui lui apparaissaient encore clairs comme du crystal; ils lui semblaient si proches, et pourtant, si lointains. 

_« Tu as raison. »_ Arabella marqua un silence et il en profita pour la dévisager. Avec son nez en bouton de rose, son maquillage ruiné par la tristesse et ses cheveux cascadant le long de ses bras, elle lui apparut comme une créature de la nuit, une ode à la beauté, Aphrodite sous une forme éphémère. Quelque chose avait disparu dans ses yeux aujourd’hui et il s’en voulut d’avoir empoisonné une étoile, un astre. _« Il va faire beau demain._

_\- Tu as raison. Le ciel est magnifique. Même la lune est pleine. »_ approuva-t-il avant de prendre une grande bouffée de nicotine, qui lui brûla la gorge de la plus agréable des manières. 

_« Tu en as, des remords? »_

Pendant une seconde qui lui semble éternelle, il se demanda où même commencer pour répondre à sa question. Puis, Lys se résigna à hausser les épaules et se tourner vers elle. _« Tout le monde en a, donc oui, bien évidemment. »_

Arabella scintillait sous un des lampadaires aux lumières industrielles particulièrement désagréable. Transformant la lumières en ondes accueillantes, elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui la rendait impossible à atteindre, au delà des limites physiques que l’Amour ne pouvait porter. Elle grimaça drôlement, probablement dû à son intoxication à l’alcool légère, mais présente, et le jeune homme se débarrassa de sa veste pour la reposer sur ses frêles épaules. 

_« Ça va, t’inquiète._

_  
_

_\- Tu es certaine?_

_  
_

_\- Comment elle a fait pour te faire écoute du Kate Bush? »_

Ils rirent tous les deux d’une joie triste, vide, qui ne comporte rien d’une trace de bonheur. _« Non, mais sérieux, connasse quoi! Ça fait six ans que j’essaie!_

_  
_

_\- Ara, mais enfin..._

_  
_

_\- Ça va, je déconne. Je suis contente pour toi, sincèrement. Tu mérites . . . Tout, Lys. Tout ce que le monde à de beau à offrir, et il y en as, des choses, autant qu’il y a d’étoiles, là._

_\- Tu ne le penses pas vraiment. »_

Elle fronça les sourcils, la mine offensée, et lui jeta un regard vexé.

_« De quoi? Que tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde?_

_  
_

_\- Non, pas ça._

_\- Que je suis contente pour toi? »_

Il hocha du chef, et Ara détourna le regard, écrasant son mégot sous sa chaussure. 

_« J’essaie. »_

Le silence planait à nouveau et Lys s’attendit à ce que son amie éclate en larmes à n’importe quel moment. Castiel et Arabella se ressemblaient beaucoup, dans cette grande sensibilité difficile à fissurer, et rien que de ressentir la douleur dans son attitude lui briser le cœur. Il n’y avait plus qu’à prier pour un miracle, une amitié, une relation karmique entre les deux jeunes femmes, car il était incapable de faire un choix, de prendre une défense, un côté. Il aimait Maribeth par principe, et il aimait Arabella comme un alignement des astres, une évidence. Cela semblait si simple, et pourtant . . 

_« C’est pas l’avion de Phoebe, ça? »_ Constata Ara, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées tandis qu’un avion grec décollait doucement de la piste. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce qu’il n’était toujours pas revenu?

_« Je pense que tu as raison. Est ce que tu pourrais aller le chercher? Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser trois marmottes endormies dans un parking, on ne sait jamais._

_  
_

_\- J’y vais. Et au fait, Lys? »_

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, la portière entrouverte et la jambe à moitié dans le véhicule, interpellé. Arabella se rongea la lèvre intérieure, plongée dans sa propre réflexion, puis secoua la tête. 

_« Laisse tomber. »_

* * *

_( Je ne me souviens, à ce jour, pas d’avoir encaissé de vision plus douloureuse au cours de mes vingt et unes années de vie. Gravé dans mes pupilles, l’image d’un Castiel aussi muet qu’immobile ne s’en ira pas de sitôt, tout comme la douleur d’un cœur brisé que je pouvais percevoir sur les traits de son visage. Il m’a regardé, stoïque, et à prononcé ces quelques mots qui, sortant de sa bouche paraissaient une annonce fondamentale. « Il est parti. » ) >_

_  
_

_( C’était vraiment une veille de Noël pourrie, crois moi, mais au moins, on a bien fait la fête. J’ai zappé tout ce que j’ai dis à Lys, en tout cas. J’espère pas avoir dit n’importe quoi, tu me connais, quand je bois un peu... En tout cas, je pense pas avoir une conversation pareille à nouveau de sitôt. C’est à peine si on arrive à s’échanger trois phrases. M’enfin, au moins, la fête était vraiment chouette, et on s’est tous régalés. Aller, quand est ce que je peux venir visiter Richie?) >_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, that’s finally over! i had so much fun installing the bases of the relationships that our character shared through those couple of thousands of words and i’m definitely going to miss phoebe, even though i’m VERY hyped over our new bestie arriving. hope you guys enjoyed it and didn’t cringe too bad!


End file.
